the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
Cute Little Dragon (Transcript)
This is a transcript of Episode 7 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Cute Little Dragon. Make3.0Shine is sitting on the sofa with a blue magic wand and Pop Tart comes up. Pop Tart: Master! So good to see you! Shine: Good to see you too, Pop Tart. Make3.0Shine notices something. Shine: Umm...Pop Tart? Pop Tart: Yes? Shine: It's morning and Lover and Mark missed their meeting to speak with that guy. Make3.0Shine feels horrible. FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier might die because of that, but she walks in, along with him and Cute Eyes, and Shine looks terrified. Shine and Mark: HEY GUYS! FairyTailLover01 stares at Make3.0Shine for a second. Lover: Shine...are you okay? Make3.0Shine stares back, with a terrified face. Shine: OF COURSE! Why would I need to worry? Nobody's gonna die or anything, right? Haha! Make3.0Shine calms down. Shine: I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well. Last night wasn't easy to forget. FairyTailLover01 seems to realize something and exchanges looks with Markiplier for a second. She looks at Make3.0Shine again. Lover: It's alright...it's all over now...right? Make3.0Shine knows it's not over as as Markiplier walks over to them and grabs FairyTailLover01's arm. Mark: Hey, can we talk for just a minute? Lover: Oh...yeah...sure. FairyTailLover01 follows Markiplier while Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart walk out of the house. Pop Tart: What do you think you're doing? Shine: Spying on them. Cute Eyes: Why? Pop Tart: You truly are lonely, aren't you? Shine: Cute Eyes, don't you remember what happened? Lover and Mark will be hunted by this dark Mark! Cute Eyes: Oh...yeah...but I'm sure we can take him, right? Shine: Well, maybe I should start using my Skylanders. But first, I need to repay someone. Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart walk off. Pop Tart: Cute Eyes, are you coming? Cute Eyes: OF COURSE! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE! Cute Eyes flops after them. (Meanwhile, with Lover and Mark...) Mark: Look, you know it's inevitable...he's gonna find us...whether it's the last thing he does or not. Lover: Oh gosh... FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier exchange looks for a second and go to look under the table, but it's Spry. Lover: Oh my gosh... FairyTailLover01 goes to pet it, trying to stay calm. Lover: It's adorable! Spry disappears somehow. Lover: Aww... FairyTailLover01 now seems sad. (Meanwhile, with Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart…) Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart are at the Spaceshop. Cute Eyes: Why are we here again? Pop Tart: What the heck ARE we doing here? Shine: We're here to get a present for Jack. Pop Tart: What will you get him? Oil? Cute Eyes: Ice cream? Shine: No oil or ice cream for Jack! Make3.0Shine buys a golden engine. Pop Tart: Why can't we give that to the Hive? Shine: Because giving is better than receiving. Pop Tart: Not really. Shine: I'll show you. Make3.0Shine gives Cute Eyes ice cream and he gasps. Cute Eyes: THANK YOU! Shine: No problem! Cute Eyes eats the ice cream with a derp face while Pop Tart sighs. Shine: Now, to Jack's house! Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart get in the Magical Hive. Shine: Come on, Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes: Oh, right! Cute Eyes follows them and Pop Tart pilots away until Spry suddenly appears on the windshield and Pop Tart loses control and the steering wheel breaks. Pop Tart: Uh oh. Cute Eyes screams and Make3.0Shine, Pop Tart and Cute Eyes start crashing, so Spry comes back to FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier. Spry: (panting) Master Shine... (panting) He's crashing! Mark: What...?! Where?! The Magical Hive has crashed into a science lab. Spry: In a lab! FairyTailLover01 closes her eyes to try and sense where they are. Lover: I think I can get us there... FairyTailLover01 grabs Markiplier's hand and looks down at Spry. Lover: You wanna come with? Spry: Sure! FairyTailLover01 grabs Spry’s claw and gets ready to teleport. (Meanwhile...) Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart are knocked out, but they all wake up. Shine: Where are we? Cute Eyes looks around, sad because he no longer has his ice cream, but a portal starts to suck them all in and Make3.0Shine tries to run, but it is hopeless, as he, Cute Eyes, and Pop Tart all get sucked in and he screams again before FairyTailLover01 arrives with Markiplier and Spry, then end up getting sucked into the portal so everyone is now in the portal. Category:Transcripts